vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance (VLD)
Lance is the current Blue Paladin who pilots the Blue Lion of Voltron. He was formerly a cadet in the Galaxy Garrison, beginning as a cargo pilot before being promoted to fighter class after Keith was expelled. Following a simple idea to sneak out with Hunk after hours and tail Pidge to the Garrison's roof, Lance witnesses Shiro's crash-landing on Earth a year after the purported Kerberos Mission's disaster. He joins the cadets in rescuing Shiro from the Garrison military alongside Keith, and investigates why aliens are coming to Earth. His assistance in discovering the Blue Lion triggers the events leading to the return of Voltron, beginning Lance's new life as a Paladin fighting the Galra Empire. Appearance Lance4.png|Casual wear. Lance2.png|Paladin armor. Lance has the appearance of a lean older teenager with light brown skin, short brown hair, thin eyebrows, and blue eyes that are notably drawn with small irises and pupils. Lance's bangs are very short and flare outwardly away from the center of his forehead before they curve inward with longer strands to frame his face at his cheekbones. The rest of his hair barely reaches his neck. He has two strands of hair that sprout from the top of his head. Of the Paladins, Lance averages with Hunk as the the second-tallest. In his Paladin armor, Lance's uniform mirrors his fellow Paladins but with blue accents to match that of his Lion. Personality Immature, arrogant, confrontational, and seemingly viewing life as a big joyride, Lance is an adventure-seeking pilot who prioritizes looking cool and proving himself better than his perceived rivals, envisioning the glory of defeating Zarkon, though his exploits often end in failure. His humor is rather vulgar, noted by him ripping a fart for the punchline of a joke, and he immediately dons a painfully transparent "smooth and suave" persona whenever in the vicinity of beautiful women to flirt with them. His tendency to get caught up in his ego and personal image has led to lowering his guard and trusting too easily to show off, making Lance an easily manipulated target that nearly cost the team the Blue Lion on one occasion. Lance's jovial nature and inflated ego distances his mind from the bleak situation of the universe and the need to perform his role as a Paladin seriously when not in a harrowing fight. He often picks petty arguments with Keith, who he believes is his rival, or instigates comical situations with other Paladins such as his rendition of laser guns and a "space police" siren. While frequently comic relief, Lance's behavior does little to help the team relax - he usually annoys one more or of them and has even been hit by Pidge via a hacked Galra sentry for his immaturity. Underneath his cocky demeanor, Lance suffers from homesickness and deeply misses Earth and his large family, and he admits to admiring his teammates, even his "rival" Keith. This reveals Lance is not all fun and bad jokes: he has doubts about his role and lacks solid motivation as a Paladin fighting a powerful enemy, thinking himself as a "seventh wheel" of the team because he does not live up to his own personal expectations of being perceived as the "coolest" by his peers. Although seen by his teammates as a goofy joker, and unable to detect both that Pidge is a girl in disguise and that Nyma intends to steal his Lion until it is too late, Lance is perceptive and clear-headed enough when focused as a Paladin. He is able to remember key objectives of missions and take in his surroundings to formulate better plans than simply rushing in to attack or risk getting caught. Lance will readily put himself in harm's way to protect his friends, be it from the mortal danger of a bomb or discipline from a superior officer. Lance highly values the lives of those around him, and he has proven his potential as a Paladin. It is only his own ego and flippant nature that hinders his growth. Abilities Trivia * Lance's full name has not been revealed. * Jeremy Shada, Lance's voice actor, has described Lance as being as young as 16.Let's Voltron Interview with Jeremy Shada at WonderCon 2016 (0:52) * Lance has been confirmed to be Cuban.Jeremy Shada at New York Comic Con 2016 While Lance mentions * Lance's idea of how laser guns sound is "POW, POW, POW!!" * Joaquim Dos Santos has said his favorite character is Lance.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian March 2016 * Tim Hedrick's favorite Team Voltron member to write for is Lance; he loves how deep Lance's character is about his ego where he secretly doubts himself and thinks "What if I'm not the best Paladin?" * Lance is based on the character Lance of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Isamu Kurogane of Beast King GoLion. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Galaxy Garrison Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Paladins Category:Team Voltron